Drops of Jupiter
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: I cute fluffy fic with Yuushi and Gakuto. Based off the song Drops of Jupiter. I own nothing Please read and review.


**Hokay, so dis is dee Earth. Dame, that is a sweet Earth you might say. Hrowng! ...Sorry. I let my inner dork take over. So, anyway, the last four or five fics I wrote involved angst. One even had character death. So, this one is purely fluffy! =D I don't own Prince of Tennis, or the song Drops of Jupiter by Train. Please read, review, and enjoy! =D**

* * *

"Yuushi, will you sing me a song?"

Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi were sitting on the stage of the Hyotei auditorium. It was after school, and, technically, they should of been heading to practice. But, they had hardly had any alone time lately. Skipping out on practice so they could be together for a little while was worth it.

Gakuto was sitting at the edge of the stage, swinging his legs. He was leaning back and propping himself up with his hands. Yuushi was standing a few feet behind him, watching him carefully with those dark blue eyes.

"Sing you a song?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah! You sing a song, and I'll dance to it!" Gakuto tilted his head back to look at his doubles partner.

Only Gakuto knew of Yuushi's talent of singing, and only Yuushi knew of Gakuto's talent of dancing. They hadn't told the rest of the team, and they wanted to keep it that way. Sort of like a secret shared between best friends.

"What song?" Yuushi asked, moving so he was standing right behind Gakuto.

"Whatever song you want to sing." Gakuto replied, standing up and hugging Yuushi lightly.

Yuushi wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. Gakuto was so fragile. A fragile heart and a fragile body. Easy to hurt, and easy to break. Which was why he wouldn't let anyone have Gakuto. That was why Gakuto was _his._ Yuushi was, Gakuto learned after they started dating, very possessive. He didn't complain, though.

Yuushi tilted Gakuto's chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Okay."

Gakuto grinned happily and danced away to the middle of the stage. Yuushi smiled a little and turned on the sound system. He picked a song (One of his favorite songs, as a matter of fact) and listened to it start.

Gakuto immediately started dancing. It was a slower song, so he used slower moves. His hips would pop in the most majestic way, Yuushi noticed. How could he not notice. Yuushi was so distracted with Gakuto's movements, he almost forgot to sing.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

Yuushi walked over to Gakuto as he sung. He took the small boy by the hand and twirled him. Gakuto liked dancing alone. But he absolutely loved dancing with Yuushi.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

Yuushi had adopted a headset microphone and was now dancing with Gakuto across the stage. It was almost like a fast version of ballroom dancing. As long as Gakuto was with Yuushi, he didn't care how they danced. They spun, and danced lightly across the stage. Gakuto was flexible. He could do all sorts of fancy moves.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Gakuto loved Yuushi's voice. It was wonderful. It was smooth, strong, steady. Totally Yuushi. Gakuto was able to dance to it in peace. It was easy. Natural. Like they were.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance_

_Five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself?_

_And did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day?_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_

_Fall for a shooting star?_

_And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there_

By the time Yuushi was finished singing, they were both breathing a bit heavily. Yuushi had his arms around Gakuto and had him pulled against his chest. Yuushi took off the microphone and smiled. "I love you, Gakuto."

"I Love you too." Gakuto replied quietly, smiling a little.

"Ore-sama approves."

Both boys froze, wide eyed, and turned toward the back of the auditorium. The rest of the team was standing there. Atobe, Jirou, Kabaji, Choutarou, Shishido, and Hiyoshi.

Atobe was smirking, arms folded over his chest, holding his racket in one hand. Choutarou was absolutely grinning, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Shishido looked shocked, leaning against Choutarou slightly for what looked like support. Kabaji looked... Well, like Kabaji. Hiyoshi, like Kabaji, looked composed. Unfazed.

"W-what?" Yuushi stuttered a little, frowning at the rest of the tennis team.

"Ore-sama approves." Atobe replied, gesturing to Yuushi and Gakuto. "But Ore-sama doesn't approve of skipping out on practice."

"H-how long have you guys been there?" Gakuto asked, mortified.

"Since... The beginning. When you asked Yuushi to sing for you." Atobe smirked a bit more.

Gakuto seemed to grin a little as he looked up at Yuushi. "You think running laps until our legs fall off is worth it?"

Yuushi smiled slightly. "Of course."

"Back to the courts." Atobe commanded. "Gakuto. Yuushi. Run until you... Run until Ore-sama tells you to stop."

"Finally!" Jirou said happily. "Now we have a gay doubles team!"

"What're you talking about, Jirou?" Shishido asked, following the energetic boy.

"Well, Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi from Rikkaidai are in a relationship. Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro from Seigaku are in a relationship. Shitenhoji's Konjiki Koharu and Hitoji Yuuji are together. Now we have our very own Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi!" He linked arms happily with Choutarou, who was walking on his right side. "How about you and Shishido-kun, Ootori? Are _you_ guys together?"

Choutarou froze and blushed deeply. Shishido started coughing and Hiyoshi ended up having to pound on his back so he wouldn't die.

Jirou grinned. "We win! We have two homosexual doubles pairs! Take _that_ Seigaku!"


End file.
